S-Fan Expo 2016
La S-Fan Expo 2016 es una feria de exposición de videojuegos y series, se trata de la segunda edición de la S-Fan Expo, sucediendo a la S-Fan Expo 2015. Las empresas participantes son: Double Great Team, Haina Company, Reversed Infinity Corporation, Shadow & Co. Enterprises, Diabolic Company y Asterisk. Será celebrada del 8 de Febrero al 20 de febrero del 2016. Esta edición fue realizada debido al éxito de la S-Fan Expo del año pasado. Proyectos presentados Reversed Infinity Corporation center|650px Mensaje de bienvenida: Muy bien, es claramente un honor para todos los miembros de nuestra empresa estar de vuelta en esta edición de la S-Fan Expo, y para los miembros más recientes, ¡Espero que realmente disfruten de ser participes de este evento! Comenzaremos dando noticias generales para proceder a presentar nuestros futuros proyectos: Zero Gaming y sus proyectos han pasado a ser propiedad de RIC. Y segundo, RIC queda sin mascota hasta nuevo aviso. Sin más que decir, ahora procederemos a anunciar nuestros proyectos, ¡disfruten! Sleeping Death Aqui empiezo yo, a presentar varios proyectos. Ah, si. Soy Darkest Lizard. - Empieza el trailer - Este no es el típico cuento de hadas... donde el mundo de los sueños es feliz... No, aqui es un mundo sumido en el caos, y Pardran deberá salvar este mundo... intermitentemente. ¿Por qué? Es narcoléptico... Pero Pardran no sabe donde se mete... - Se ve una silueta de un enemigo y ahí acaba el trailer - Bueno, Sleeping Death es una serie protagonizada por Pardran, la cual oontará su vida y como salvó al mundo de los sueños. Saldrá en marzo de 2016. Fire Darkness: Royal Blood - Empieza el trailer, se ve a Brokk, adulto sosteniendo un bote lleno de liquido rojo oscuro - Yo... simplemente busco algo que nadie sabe... esto... solo es una simple venganza, también un ingrediente. ¿Qué es? Sangre... - Abruptamente acaba el trailer con una imagen de Demonae - Y... esto es Fire Darkness: Royal Blood, un nuevo juego protagonizado por el buen Brokk, no puedo explicar nada más, solo que saldrá para la Alpha Lite, para este mes o el siguiente. Lost Faith: No Mercy - Se ve a un personaje no conocido pasando por una ciudad destruida - - El personaje desconocido habla - ¿Fe? Yo no sé que es eso... hace años que este mundo no es el mismo. Todo está lleno de asesinos, sobrevivir es lo principal, todo ocurrió un día... y este mundo ya... está en decadencia, lo principal es matar... y yo estoy en contra de eso. - Se para toda música y se muestra el logo - Nueva saga, por ahora, no se revelará más que esto será un juego, saldrá en marzo, y ocurrirá en el futuro de la línea temporal. Yo soy Darkest Lizard, y aqui me despido. Future Swords: XYZ Bueno Chicos Soy Supaku, uno de los Trabajadores de la Empresa y Vengo a presentar, Future Swords: XYZ, Una Serie que Cuenta una nueva aventura para Spear y sus amigos, donde tendrán que enfrentarse a varios enemigos para lograr defender el mundo, y mientras tanto seguir su ocupación como Time Saviors y mantener la linea Temporal sin fallas; ¿porque el Titulo?, Bueno, Se Eligió ese titulo como una especie de Referencia a la primera serie del Creador, Spark the Hedgehog XY, y al creador le pareció bien ponérselo, y Bueno, esto es todo lo que podremos decir de esta serie que se estrenara Próximamente, tal vez en este mismo mes. Eternal Chaos Heroes: Braving Spirits Si, Como el Titulo lo dice,un nuevo juego de esta Saga de Videojuegos inspirados en una de las Series pertenecientes a la Empresa, Eternal Chaos, Este Trata obre una Aventura de Sparx para encontrar los legendarios Sellos del Ectrahos, una magia oculta muy poderosa, pero durante su viaje deberá enfrentarse enfrentarse a un nuevo Enemigo, uno que es capaz de Eliminar su existencia..., Este día se presento también una silueta del posible villano del juego. El Día 9 de Febrero de este año se presento un Trailer sobre el Juego: -Comienza el Trailer- Sparx: Debo... Seguir mi camino... se ve a Sparx caminando por una especie de templo, luego se ven a Sparx y una Gata Rosa y azul discutiendo Sena: Solo Buscas algo que no existe, deja de viajar sin rumbo!. Sparx: No Entiendes lo que quiero hacer!!. se ve una bota en un lugar ???: ¿conque te llamas Sparx eh?... creo que es hora de que mi dominio se extienda... y no dejare que cumplas tu objetivo, que se interpone contra el mio... se ve el ojo del desconocido -Fin del Trailer- Esto es todo lo que se revelara del juego, tal vez en unos días se revelen mas cosas, y tal vez hasta otro trailer, y esto es todo por ahora sobre este juego. El Dia 10 de Febrero se anuncio la Fecha Final de Salida del Juego, Saldrá el 29 de Febrero de este mismo año. Eternal Rebellion: Chaos Empire Y Para Terminar esta Exposición de mi parte el día de hoy, 9 de Febrero, se revelo el titulo del Mencionado Proyecto Rebelión, ahora se revela con el Nombre de Eternal Rebellion: Chaos Empire, o Simplemente llamado como Eternal Rebellion, mas adelante mas información sobre esta serie. Esta Serie se haya 200 Años luego de la Muerte de Spark the Hedgehog, un Gran Impero se a formado, conquistando tantos países que han podido gracias a un ejercito de robots que han creado, para reemplazar a los soldados, Estos son llamados Metal Soldiers, unos robots del Tamaño de un Ser Humano, Capaces de hacer cosas que un ser vivo no puede hacer, luego de años, una Resistencia Surgió, pero debido a su ira y odio, han hecho actos atroces contra todos, y así... surgió una nueva resistencia, los Zero Riders, son un grupo de 5 personas, los cuales manejan un grupo de Robots llamados X Series, y tanto los Zero Riders y los llamados Dark Knights, Buscan la destrucción del Imperio, y liberar a todas las naciones que han sido oprimidas por este. También se revelo que esta serie seria presentada este día, sera estrenada dentro de varios meses, y aun no se sabe con exactitud el día que sera estrenada. El Día 10 de Febrero, se dio mas o menos una pista de su fecha de estreno, solo se dice que sera estrenada luego de la Finalizacion de la Serie Eternal Chaos y su secuela, Eternal Chaos 2. Y esto es todo de mi parte, Gracias por ver esta exposición. 'In The Chaos: The Skyfall' ¡Hola a todos! Como ya saben yo soy Rock, dueño de la Sub-división Windstorm Studio y por lo tanto trabajador de la empresa. Hoy les quiero presentar unos cuantos proyectos los cuales espero que sean de su agrado. Pero basta de tanta palabrería y ¡comencemos con esto! ''-Empieza el tráiler-'' thumb|left|398px ¿Qué mejor que comenzar mostrándoles este juego? Se trata de nada más y menos que como lo dice el titulo un juego No-canónico sobre la saga''' In The Chaos'. En este universo alternativo un ser despiadado decide distorsionar la realidad con el objetivo de re-construirla a su voluntad. Este videojuego de estilo Sandbox podremos jugar con varios personajes y disfrutar de 3 perspectivas de esta gran historia la cual podrá ser disfrutada en la conocida 'Я-Station Slim El día 2 de marzo. ''-Se muestra a Blizzard cayendo hacia un vacío y seguido se pone la pantalla negra y se ve el logo del juego, finalizando el trailer-'' '''Frozen Metal: The assumption Of The Metallic Heart. thumb|left|398px Bien, ahora les presentare otro proyecto relacionada con otra saga, ¿Cuál más que Frozen Metal? Este juego se estrenara a mediados de este año cuando ya la serie allá salido a la luz. Entre todos los desechos radioactivos los Mechas comienzan a contaminarse misteriosamente. Las sospechas apuntan a una bacteria echa por un ser desconocido. La única solución para este problema es el plug-in “Metallic Heart” El cual se encuentra en una USB del gobierno la cual fue robada por una organización terrorista. Ahora deberán recuperar el Plug-In antes de que la organización terrorista cumpla con su objetivo… 'The Wonderlander' thumb|left|388px ''-Comienza el tráiler- '' ¿Otro juego? Si, otro más, sin dudas ¡este año habrán muchas experiencias por jugar! Ya han pasado más de 300 años de la muerte de Blizzard y el planeta está pasando por las consecuencias de una guerra más. En Shiromage la guerra dejo más estragos que en cualquier otro lado. La gente de este país se ha dividido en 2 grupos, los “Slayers” y los “Berserkers”. Un hombre el cual sobrevivió a un ataque de los Slayers y a varios experimentos despierta en las calles desoladas de Shiromage. Este hombre herido sin saber quién es o de donde viene al darse cuenta de la situación decide ponerse una máscara y ser conocido como “The Wonderlander”. Ahora este anti-héroe impartirá justicia por mano propia. En exclusiva para la Alpha Lite ¡El 12 de abril disponible en tiendas! ''-Se ve un erizo con una máscara y una esperada y finaliza el tráiler- '' 'In The Chaos: The Fall Of A Hero' thumb|left|400px ''-Comienza un tráiler donde se ve a Blizzard corriendo por un pasillo oscuro-'' Bien, dejando de un lado tanto juego quiero presentarles una película de la saga de In The Chaos, ''pero esta vez no será Blizzard el que protagonice esta nueva película sino sus nietos. Tras un ataque hacia los pequeños nietos del héroe gélido, Blizzard decide sacrificarse para salvar a los pequeños. 13 años después de este suceso la misma persona que ataco a estos chicos decide revivir a este héroe con un objetivo oscuro… -Se ve a los 2 chicos frente a una explosión y seguido de esto finaliza el tráiler- Youkai Exterminator Bueno, es hora de que yo presente algo... ¿No? Este juego será una introducción a una nueva saga de 2016, ¿nombre? Youkai Exterminator: Underworld Blood. center|450px :::''En un lugar donde el mundo está plagado de youkai, seres sobrenaturales con diversas razas y poderes. En este lugar, una persona, conocida por ser la heredera de la Familia Shizuka, se adentra en una aventura y se hace llamar como "La Exterminadora", esta es una onmyouji (una especie de sacerdotisa, maestra del Yin Yang y con una "bendición" especial de su dios para erradicar a un youkai), su nombre, Hania R. Shizuka. Por otra parte, tenemos a una hechicera la cual simplemente busca conseguir cualquier objeto con el cual poder aumentar su manejo con la magia, Sara Spitzer, quien también busca erradicar a todo youkai que pueda tener cierto objeto de valor que sirva para sí misma. Un día como los demás, ambas emprenden un viaje al Inframundo, para encontrar al causante de la taza de muerte inusualmente alta de los últimos días... Bueno gente, ¡espero y les guste esta nueva saga que pienso comenzar bastante pronto! ¡Estén pendientes! Arctic Screams Y ahora, continuando con mis proyectos... Una serie que ya con anterioridad he presentado, pero ahora, ¡les presento un tráiler de Arctic Screams! center|450px 450px :::Rostislav, un lobo ártico bastante cobarde es nuestro protagonista. Él es una persona "normal", simplemente es un habitante más de la pequeña aldea llamada Iceberg, en Holoska. Ya saben, la rutina normal de un lobo, dormir, comer, trabajar, etc... A menos que haya una orca molestando en todos lados. Izek, una orca que disfruta de hacer bullying a otros se interna entre el gélido pueblo. Rostislav y sus diversos amigos, entre ellos Sneg e Iskra, simplemente intentarán sobrevivir de sus depredadores... Una orca, una morsa y un rockhopper penguin en el mismo lugar que una osa polar, una pingüina, un lobo, un búho, una foca y... ¿Qué podría salir mal...? Bueno, esta serie no tiene una trama exactamente definida, pero por ahora la idea es la que les he presentado aquí. ¿Cuándo se estrenará? Su fecha de estreno es indefinida, lo único que podemos confirmar es que se estrenará después del final de Cybernetic Unveiling; Reborn y la segunda temporada de Race through Timing: Stranger Paradox, ¡sean pacientes, que a mí también me da mucha emoción estrenar esta serie! Asterisk thumb|left|650px 'Shadow Destroyers: Namid's Story' Buenos días, yo soy Kalee, y les vengo a presentar mis primer proyecto: Shadow Destroyers: Namid's Story. Es un videojuego de aventuras, con varias mezclas de otros generos, como RPG, Acción y otras. Los protagonistas son Namid y Diman, se pueden rotar los personajes en todo momento y si hay un segundo mando, pueden jugar dos personas simultaneamte. Hay mucha diferencia de jugabilidad entre los dos, así que hay que acomodarse a la pareja de hermanos para cualquier ocasión. El mapa de este figura de varias zonas, con climas, mazmorras, enemigos y gente diferente. Se ha pensado de que este juego inicie una saga. Los jefes, items y otras cosas aún no se presentarán, pero se puede ver toda la información actual del juego aquí. chained sins ~ Right of a Hollow Shell ''-9 Febrero, 2016-'' -Empieza a haber un trailer, un poco glitcheado, con escenas de un tigre, 12 personajes pasados rápidamente, y una escena de muerte, pero al final queda con estática diciendo el mensaje: DELETED BY ~USER UNKNOWN~ PLEASE STANDBY -El Trailer se acaba- Uf, que mal que no haya rastros de el trailer, pero no importa. Aqui les vengo a presentar una nueva serie de acción, misterio, drama. Pero nada de comedia. Les mostraremos en los siguientes dias el inicio de la serie. Esperen explosiones, disparos, muertes, lolis, y mucho mas! Muy buenas a todos ustedes, soy ‘’’NicoleThink’’’, uno de los empleados de Asterisk, creador de Rupture y responsable de varios logos, incluyendo de proyectos de otras empresas. En esta ocación les presentaré mis proyectos para este año. 'Delta: Encore' 650px|center Delta: Encore sería un juego metido en la Línea de Tiempo Alfa, fuera de la línea de tiempo de Rupture. Se trata de un juego protagonizado por Delta Bladitör, donde termina siendo capturado por alguien sin provenir de alguna galaxia en el que necesita la ayuda para detener un ser infernal con la intención de tomar la energía del núcleo de diversos planetas de distintos universos como energía para lograr tomar el cosmos. El juego será de plataformas, podríamos experimentar y desbloquear habilidades para dicho personaje, desbloquear niveles extras, desafíos y trajes en que cada uno lleva una ventaja. Será por ahora para la PlayStation 4. 'Brad: Paradox' ¿Quién más quería un juego sólo protagonizado por Brad? Brad: Paradox es otro juego de la Línea de tiempo Alfa, fuera de Rupture, dando por conocer el origen de los poderes de Brad. Brad había sido capturado y usado como experimento, debido a que llegó a despertarse aún internado en una capsula llegó a liberarse para dar inicio un largo camino por toda una base acuática para enfrentarse al responsable de esto. Durante el juego se llegará a desbloquear varias formas de manifestar el poder eléctrico de Brad, incluyendo usar armas con el necesario uso de la electricidad. El juego será por ahora para PC. 'The Rise' 650px|center Bueno, cómo ya saben, The Rise había empezado hace bastantes meses, el problema son los cambios que tomaron varios colaborantes sin previo aviso. Debido a esos errores que aun así no fueron arreglados tuve la única opción de realizar un reboot en la serie. La historia sigue en pleno desarrollo, solo que Eleanor y Bureido tendrían el mismo protagonismo, al contrario que Bureido tenía más protagonismo que Eleanor. 'Rupture' Rupture sigue en marcha, aún sigue en la tercera temporada pero se promete que se terminará esa temporada antes que termine el año. Los Somethings serán detenidos por un corto tiempo debido a falta de ideas actualmente. '"The change is coming"' Claro, haré un proyecto basado en los 4 Fantásticos del 2015. (?) Originalmente el nombre del título no tiene nada que ver con eso y es solo un comentario, un comentario acerca de que se realizará un juego sobre el personaje ya adoptado Ren the Hedgehog, en donde tendrá su reboot; el proyecto sigue en desarrollo, sólo habrá que esperar. 'Película en desarrollo' Últimamente ando trabajando en una película ¿De qué se tratará? Es secreto, solo que diré que se titulará el proyecto como ‘’MR’’, también será demasiado diferente la película, es decir, no será como todas que es acción y aventura, váyanse a saber la diferencia. Y bien, eso es todo por mi parte, soy NicoleThink y espero dar más novedad en otro ‘’SFan Expo’’ o en un blog emergente, hasta la próxima. 'Code Name: Steam' La tierra es un lugar tan grande, según varios estudios solo conocemos el 85% de las especies existentes en nuestro planeta, teniendo en cuenta esto, no hemos descubierto nada mas y menos que el 15%. En lo mas profundo de las selvas, océanos, bosques, montañas y otros ecosistemas, hemos de ser capaces de encontrar criaturas exóticas o como me gusta llamarla "Fauna Secreta", dichas criaturas han sido parte de miles de relatos a través del paso del tiempo. Los críptidos estan relativamente a nuestros ojos, pero viven ocultándose para mantenerse vivos frente a la mayor amenaza del mundo, los Seres Humanos. Manteniendo esta idea, manejamos al agente de la Organización Mundial de Críptidos, Roy Walker. Esta exclusiva para PlayStation 4 nos narra la labor de este individuo salvando, ayudando y manteniendo en secreto a los críptidos. La fecha de salida del juego se encuentra muy cerca, mientras tanto, ya pueden encontrar la Demo en la PlayStation Store de manera gratuita. Shadow & Co. Enterprises ¡Hola a todos! Aquí nos encontramos un año más, y bueno os preguntareis. ¿Qué nos tienes para ofrecer? Pues aquí vienen las sorpresas: *'Strange and The 7 Time Emeralds' Luego de un muy largo tiempo de descanso de la serie, nos retomamos otra vez y volveremos a la parte donde nos quedamos la última vez, dando eso sí, los últimos coletazos de la serie. Pero no todo es malo, no. En la serie, además, hará acto de presencia un nuevo personaje que será muy importante para la historia. Además de que, este personaje hará más intervenciones a lo largo de toda la historia de Strange. (Imagen en desarrollo). *'What is Life?' Al igual que con Sat7TE, What is Life? volverá a las andadas luego del parón que ha habido estos últimos meses. La serie volverá más fuerte que nunca, dándonos más de una sorpresa a alguno. También decir que algún personaje que otro vendrá con un nuevo diseño al que había anteriormente. *'Posible nueva serie...?' Es posible que, luego de que acabe Sat7TE (que será dentro de poco, se desconoce el tiempo pero será poco tiempo) haya una posible serie. Por ahora se desconoce la trama y los personajes, pero se sabe que serán nuevos personajes con algunos de la vieja escuela como Strange, además de tener un crossover con algún otro personaje. Diabolic Company center|650px '- ¡Bienvenida! -' Sean todos bienvenidos a la presentación de Diabolic Company, una pequeña compañía, alrededor de los próximos días estaremos mostrando nuevo contenido y mas información sobre los nuevos proyectos de la compañía, aunque sean unos pocos, esperemos disfruten de todo el contenido que les ofreceremos. ¡Buenos dias! Pandora Device Trailer: Eiris llega a través de un teletransporte ínter-dimensional a un planeta, los guardias armados atacan a la eriza, sin embargo esta con una gran agilidad y fuerza derrota a los guardias, al entrar al edificio central y adentrarse ve una increíble maquinaria de tecnología muy avanzada, sin embargo uno de los monitores gigantes, empieza a dar una cuenta regresiva, Eiris empieza a teclear buscando desactivar el sistema, sin embargo es en vano, cuando la cuenta esta a punto de llegar a cero, la eriza salta en medio de la maquinaria utilizando un ataque, la energía empieza a tomar todo el lugar, tras una serie de códigos binarios entre azul y negro, Eiris aparece una extraña pradera, esta observa su reflejo en el agua y ve como su apariencia ha cambiado, un extraño enemigo hecho de sombras aparece dando un grito, los ojos de Eiris se iluminan y aparece el logo "Pandora Device" Activated... Información: Pandora Device, es el nuevo y principal proyecto de la compañia durante la exposición, la información revelada hasta el momento es que sera un juego protagonizado por Eiris the Hedgehog y que formara parte de la saga Anti-Chaos Army, también se nos muestra una Eiris con un nuevo estilo, que no es mas que una transformación completamente nueva conocida como Eiris: Pandora Mode, hasta el momento no se ha dado mas información sobre la jugabilidad del juego o la plataforma de este, de la misma manera no hay fecha exacta de salida, debido a que aun se encuentra en fase desarrollo. Sinopsis: Eiris llega a un extraño planeta con tecnología muy avanzada como un trabajo dedicado por la Anti-Chaos Army, sin embargo los guardias del pequeño planeta son hostiles con la visitante, Eiris no tiene mas salida que derrotarlos, al entrar en una sala llena de maquinaria muy avanzada, Eiris obtiene la información lo que tiene delante no es mas que lo que se conoce como la "Caja de Pandora", la mítica caja que si es abierta liberara todos los males del mundo, sin embargo dichos males han sido completamente digitalizados a través de incontables experimentos y cuyo nombre ahora es "Pandora Device" , Eiris al notar que la cuenta regresiva es nada mas ni nada menos que para activar el dispositivo, esta desesperadamente después de intentar por métodos convencionales detener el dispositivo y ver en vanos sus esfuerzo, toma su ultimo recurso y es detenerlo por la fuerza, esta es atrapa por la energía del dispositivo y absorbe una parte de su energía, Eiris logro reiniciar la cuenta del dispositivo, ahora deberá enfrentarse a los mundos y criaturas poderosas creadas por el Pandora Device antes de la cuenta regresiva llegue a cero, el dispositivo sea liberado y el mal sea dispersado por los universos. Imágenes Promocionales: Eiris_PD.png|Eiris en su nueva transformación, Pandora Mode. Pandora_Device_Logo.png|Logo del futuro juego Heaven or Sword Trailer: El trailer empieza con una escena de estática en la pantalla, acto seguido aparece una joven Avenger dando una sonrisa y empieza a hablar. "Mi pasado" Aparece un imagen de Avenger joven aprendiendo a dominar la sangre y detrás una sombra de alguien que no se puede ver bien. -La escena se distociona- "O Quizás mi futuro" Aparece Avenger en su apariencia normal cortando unas sombras extrañas con su espada de sangre. -La escena se distorsiona- "Cosas que son importantes para mi" Aparece una joven Avenger muy alegre mientras toma una bufanda de color rojo y toques dorados. -La escena se distorsiona- "No quiero perder esas cosas... pero no hay salida atrás." Avenger sale corriendo mientras huye de una gran cantidad de enemigos que parecen estar hechos de sombra, esta entra en un templo antiguo y al dirigirse al pedestal mientras sostiene un orbe de energía y observa una eriza de color dorado y sus ojos verdes le miran fijamente. "Si haces esto... tu existencia desaparecerá." Le dice la eriza de color dorado a Avenger. "Si... estoy preparada para eso, solo quiero Venganza." Una respuesta seca por parte de Avenger. "Ya veo, no hay mucho que hablar entonces, deja que te ponga a prueba." La eriza de color dorado y ojos verdes hace aparecer una espada. Avenger controlando su sangre hace aparecer una espada hecha de sangre, ambas dan un fuerte salto hacia adelante y cuando sus espadas están a punto de chocar la escena se corta abruptamente. Heaven Or Sword: Próximamente, el 14 de Febrero de 2016. Información: Heaven or Sword el segundo proyecto mas importante de la compañia durante la presentación se trata de una película, con fecha exacta para el 14 de este mismo mes, la película sera protagonizada por Avenger, un enigmático personaje, esta película entrara dentro de la Saga de Black & White Sword. Sinopsis: No se dio ninguna Sinopsis, debido a la muy cercana fecha de salida de la película, solamente se sabe que la pelicula tratara sobre el enigmático pasado del personaje Avenger. Imágenes Promocionales: Avenger_Niña.png|La Avenger joven que sera mostrada durante la película. Heaven_or_Sword.png|El logo de la película. Black & White Sword: Arco Final Al principio se esperaba que la serie tuviera alrededor de 30 episodios, sin embargo debido a algunos cambios en la historia y eliminación de unas cuantas partes irrelevantes, Black & White Sword desde el próximo episodio conocido como "El Despertar de Nemesis" entrara en su arco final y la serie ahora se estima un total de 20 episodios, quizás un par mas o un par menos, aun así desde mitades de la serie se confirmo la segunda temporada de esta, esperemos que este ultimo arco argumental de Black & White Sword sea de su agrado y cierre la serie con broche de oro. Double Great Team ¡Hola! Este es el primer año de DGT en la S-Fan Expo ¡Y venimos con todo! Traemos primero 3 anuncios: Cuarta temporada de HE y estreno de WLS Puede que muchos hayan esperado esto ¡Cuarta temporada y final de HE! La tercera temporada está a punto de acabar, con sólo unos episodios restantes, y la cuarta será algo corta, pero tenemos un final que esperamos les guste ¡Le ponemos mucho empeño! Además que muchos han estado esperando el estreno de WLS, serie que se confirmó hace ya bastante tiempo. Esta se estrenará al acabar la temporada 3 de HE. Final de YAFM Con sólo una temporada, esta serie llega a su final, el cuál se estrenará mínimo en 1 mes, estamos muy ansiosos de acabar esta serie, ya que tendrá un final que esperemos los impacte. Primeros episodios de FtV y Steamboat Estas 2 series ya se han iniciado, aunque han estado inactivas, tenemos malas noticias ante esto, ya que tendremos que ponerlas en hiatus para concentrarnos en proyectos actuales. ¡Pero descuiden! ¡Los hiatus durarán lo menos posible! Acabados los anuncios ¡Empecemos con los trailers! The Son of Pendragon Arthur: Debería ser más culto hacia mi propio pasado... *Se muestran escenas de una espada en el fondo del agua, caballeros en guerra y fortalezas* Arthur: Ha! Pero yo seré quién soy! *Toma una bolsa y se va corriendo* 200px Hace muchísimo tiempo en el Reino Penparcae vivía el rey Uther Pendragon, el cuál, cayó en guerra, dejando el puesto a quién sacara la espada de una piedra, la cuál fue hechizada por el mago leal Merlín. Sólo así podrían encontrar al hijo perdido de Uther, el cuál, se convertiría en el nuevo rey ¡Y daría Inicio a su aventura! ~Fin del trailer~ The Last World ???: Este sólo es un mundo lleno de plagas, las cuáles intentan exterminar, pero ellas no se dan cuenta que son exactamente lo mismo... Plagas que deben ser eliminadas, sólo me dan asco. Este mundo está muriendo... Y la solución... ... Kate: ¡¡Soy yo!! 200px The Last World, una historia en un futuro post-apocalípstico. La maldad y toxinas se respiran en cada inhalación. Tenebrae está lleno de villanos y es un deber acabar con esto. ¡Za Warudo! d1 ~Fin del trailer~ Haina Company 500px Buenas al/la que este leyendo esto, me da gusto presentarles en honor a la empresa "Hania Company", sin nada mas que decir. ¡Comenzemos! The Magicial Chaos La compañia les presenta una nueva saga: ¡The Magicial Chaos! 500px 200px La saga trae tres nuevas protagonistas, Melody Raimu sacerdotista del templo Raimu, Skyler Seikatsu, sacerdotista del templo Seikatsu y a Pandora Majishan, una bruja algo "ordinaria", con su debut en el juego The Magicial Chaos: Scarlet Sky, la trama es la siguente: "En Mobius, una ciudad llamada Mabushiidesu, existio una vampira de la realeza desde hace casi 500 años, la vampira llamada Emily, cansada de que su familia sea pacifista, en su cumpleaños de 500 años de edad, va a Mabushiidesu y libera un cielo rojo, casi llegando al color escarlata, en otro lugar de la ciudad, una sacerdotista llamada Skyler, se da cuenta del desorden de la paz en Mabushiidesu y junto a Melody, sacerdotista del templo vecino y su mejor amiga, Pandora, van a detener a Emily, pero antes tendran que enfrentarse con las compañeras de Emily, al final tienen una pequeña sorpresa... nada mas ni nada menos que la hermana de Emily" '' The Kitsune Ahora la compañia les presenta... ¡The Kitsune! 500px GD2-km1fDqU ''"En una ciudad de Mobius llamada Cherryfox, en el cumpleaños de 16 años de una joven llamada "Natsuki Taiyo" fue raptada por una bruja llamada "Dein Ikai", esta la convirtio en una kitsune, una sub-especie del zorro muy mal vista por la gente de Cherryfox, tiempo despues se entero que los Kitsunes restantes querian dominar todo Cherryfox, así conociendo a otros dos tipos que tambien fueron convertidos en Kitsunes llamados "Lorelei Yosei" y "Somber Baykko", estos tres juntos deberan impedir que Keylow Okaymi, actual lider de los Kitsunes gobierne a todo Cherryfox para llenarlo de dictadura" Por ahora la trama de esta serie es la que presente anteriormente, no se sabe exactamente cuando se estranara, pero se sabe que se estrenara cuando A Weird World: Genetic Emeralds termine. Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Mundo Real